Clearly
by Mystik
Summary: Clearly everybody thought that she was pretty dumb. She didn’t mind, actually, she liked that way.


**Pairing:** PuckxKurt

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Written for the "Gleekret Santa Exchange", at LJ. Unbeta'ed.

* * *

**Clearly**

Clearly everybody thought that she was pretty dumb. She didn't mind, actually, she liked that way.

Nobody would bother if they knew how smart she was. And that was easier to spy for Coach Sue at first; then it was just easier to watch everybody around her without raising any suspicions.

And with that she collected a lot of facts.

Clearly Quinn lost Finn the moment she revealed the truth about the baby. Rachel would not even need to make any kind of move to conquer the football player's heart.

And that was making Kurt extremely pissed off.

Which didn't explain why he was talking with Puck of all people. The first days after the truth was revealed, even though everybody already knew, the boy wouldn't talk with Puck.

What could possibly have caused the change?

Interesting.

"Brittany, come on, we're gonna be late for practice!"

The blond just smiled and followed Santana out of the locker room. She could think about that later.

-----

She had a music sheet on her hands and pretended to study the new song they would perform for regionals. But, even though she was excited about the choice (she had a soft spot for Beyonce), her eyes couldn't help but gaze across the room, where Kurt and Puck were talking in low tones, each one with a music sheet on their hands.

Uhn.

"Well, kids, I hope you're ready for our first try!" exclaimed mister Schuester, getting up from behind the piano, Mercedes coming along with him.

That was another thing that was different lately, Kurt and Mercedes were in different sides of the room, when before they were like siamese twins. Brittany once again looked at the two boys who were standing up and she caught something that nobody else noticed: Puck smiled at Kurt.

This was going to be so interesting.

-----

But, apparently, she totally forgot she couldn't hold up the lie forever. Brittany was walking alone through the corridor, after leaving a shocked Santana behind her in the classroom. Today they received their SAT results and of course, she got one of the highest scores. She wanted to go to law school after all, she needed those scores.

Anyway, the fact is that before Brittany could hide, Santana saw and she decided that before the girl could say anything, she should get the hell out of there. So currently she was walking through the corridors, trying to buy some time before Glee club. She decided to go to the auditorium, maybe practice something?

As she approached the room, she heard the sound of music being played. She looked around to see if she was alone, before she entered the place, trying to hide herself. She used the shadows of the back row to not be seen as she watched the two people at the stage. Kurt and Puck.

Uhn.

_Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock, and sweet you roll  
Lost for you, I'm so lost for you  
Oh, and you come crash into me  
And I come into you, I come into you  
In a boy´s dream…_

Her eyebrow arched as she saw Kurt playing the piano as Puck sang low to him, smirking all the way. Kurt stopped playing, standing up and Puck's smirk widened as he approached the boy. The taller boy held Kurt around the waist, pushing their bodies really close. He lowered his head, their foreheads resting together. His voice was still floating around the stage.

_Oh, and you come crash into me, yeah  
Baby, and I come into you  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show the world to me…_

Kurt laughed, gluing their bodies together, his arms now circling Puck's neck.

"I'm no girl Noah." was the words leaving Kurt's mouth, a playful smile on his lips.

"Oh, I know that." leered the jock back to him. "But you would look hot in a skirt."

"You wish." replied Kurt, punching his arm lightly.

Puck just grabbed his thighs and lifted him up, making Kurt squeal and try to get down. But before that, the taller boy put him down on top of the piano, soon stepping between his legs. He smiled, softly and sang.

_Oh, I watch you there through the window  
And I stare at you  
You wear nothing, but you wear it so well  
Tied up and twisted, the way I'd like to be  
For you, for me, come crash into me, baby…_

Kurt smiled back before closing the gap, kissing Puck. He returned the kiss eagerly, squeezing the thighs now closing around his waist.

"Brittany, where the hell are you?!"

The loud shout made both boys split themselves apart fast. Kurt was breathing heavily and Puck just smiled sheepishly. Brittany crouched on the ground, trying to not be seen by the boys on the stage. And she clearly couldn't go out right now, not with Santana shouting like that after her. She sighed.

Oh well, looked like some things would change in that school.

She looked up just in time to see Kurt and Puck exchange a final kiss before leaving the stage apart.

Yeah well, things were already changing.

END


End file.
